Control
by Sweetcoffe
Summary: Arthur siempre quería probar que él tendría el control incluso siendo el pasivo con Alfred y se lo quería dejar bien claro en ese caliente y apasionado sexo pero había algo que también quería dejarle clarito el estadounidense. *USxUK Lemon*


Vuelvo trayendo otro lemon, que típico… pero bien, a Arthur le suele gustar llevar el control en la cama, eso es un hecho. Y he hecho esto para mostrar ese punto.

Pareja: AlfredxArthur o USxUK al ser naciones, en ese lindo y homosexual orden a pesar de todo.

ACONSEJO: Si eres de 15 años o más léelo, sino, vete con cuidado al leer. Lenguaje fuerte y forma de narrar indecente, esto contiene lemon algo explicito, no demasiado para su sanidad.

* * *

><p>Alfred estaba en la cama semi desnudo, erecto, con la polla al viento, enojado, entre otros sinónimos, lo único que quería es tener una buena y larga sección de sexo duro y pasional y su lindo y amado amante estaba al otro lado de la cama impidiendo que eso realizara e incluso sacándole burla de su estado, totalmente caliente y necesitado.<p>

-E-eres… una perra Arthur.

-Eso lo dices ahh porque estás necesitado…

-Sí, lo digo por eso- escupió enojado el norteamericano -Tengo mi polla dura, aquí solita y abandonada, me la acabas de lamer y me dejas botado, quiero follarte…quiero hacerlo…

-No te escucho convencido…

-¡Trae tu puto trasero aquí Kirkland!

-¡Oblígame Jones! – le dijo lujurioso a un costado izquierdo de su cama. Sin acercarse, estaba desnudo para abajo y sólo con una camisa ligera, sus pezones estaban manchados de un liquido blanco, semen, saliva, nadie podía saberlo del todo, sus mejillas adornadas un tanto rojas mientras a la vista cabreada del norteamericano se tocaba su gran polla erecta, los testículos, luego, se penetraba analmente botando gemida tras gemido.

El americano tragó fuerte, caliente, su miembro empezaba a chorrear, a dolerle, quería penetrar y hacer llegar al cielo a ese inglés mientras invadía su cavidad, ese liquido deslizándose en su entrada cada vez que arremetía, las caderas del mayor temblando al sentir su erección dentro suyo, tocarlo, devorar su boca. Alfred quería todo eso y más, estaba caliente, no pensaba mucho. Sólo sabía que estaba enojado con el inglés.

-M-Maldita sea Iggy- le gruñó nuevamente.

El inglés jadeaba, gemía y llegaba al cielo manchándose los dedos, empujándolos más profundo dentro suyo mientras el norteamericano lo único que hacía era mirar, Iggy le había advertido que si es que se acercaba a él nunca más tendrían sexo y eso a Jones lo asustó, más con la cara de seriedad con la que se interpretaba el inglés.

Puso sus manos en sus testículos y se acarició parte de la longitud mostrándole con lujo de detalle al americano como salía su semen, el americano se relamió los labios, rojo, caliente, no aguantaba sentado allí al borde de la cama como un estúpido.

Pero no tendría que hacerlo más, su acompañante se acercó, con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su boca.

-Good boy…

-Vete a la mierda con tu "buen chico"… eres un desgraciado Iggy- le dijo enojado pero perdiéndose en el repentino beso que le concedía el inglés, saboreando toda su boca, ambos gruñían como gatos salvajes al momento en que se empezaron a tocar, Arthur se acomodó en las piernas del americano sintiendo el pene erecto estadounidense rozarle el trasero, gruñó y ronroneó roncamente al sentirlo tan duro, tan caliente, quería sentirlo invadiendo su ano con brutalidad, pero antes jugó un poco más con su amante.

-Recuerda, yo tengo el put-o co-control.. aah…

-Y te ap-rov-echas de eso...- el americano movió sus caderas gentilmente metiéndose dentro de las nalgas del mayor pero sin llegar a entrar a ese sagrado y estrecho agujerito, sólo a rozarlo, el inglés perdió la cordura ante tan morboso acto.

-Sí, tie-nes razón, disfruto hacién-dote ahh sufrir… quieres follarme… ¿No? ¿Quieres meterlo? ¿Me harás gritar por más?

-¡Oh god, yes! ¡Lo haré!

-No te creo…

-¡Oh vamos Iggy, quiero tenerla adentro, quiero verte gritar…quiero que seas sólo mío!- el americano no lo aguantó, acercó al británico y mordió sus tetillas con salvajismos, el inglés retuerce todo su cuerpo junto a sus caderas ante el osado acto del menor, tiene que llevarse fugazmente una mano a la boca para reprimir ese suculento gemido tratando de escapar. Alfred lamía y lamía esos pezones, los mordía, los ensalivaba y luego seguía el proceso como si fuera un recién nacido buscando leche, pero claro que de allí no saldría tal preciado liquido. Pero los gemidos, los gruñidos y los espasmos del mayor eran mejor recompensa ahora.

Podía sentir el miembro caliente y duro del inglés golpear contra su abdomen, ambos movían su caderas masturbándose con el cuerpo contrario, Jones aún no entraba en Arthur, pero trataba de disfrutar el momento, sentía el cuerpo caliente, sudado y acalorado de su amante junto al suyo, sus besos, sus caricias, Inglaterra también besó y mordió las tetillas del menor haciéndolo retorcerse del gusto.

-Ahh-h… Artie…

-¿Es tan m-alo ahh que yo tenga el control?-susurró con maldad.

-N-No lo es maldita sea…

-¿Entonces? ¿Quien m-anda ahhha? -decía moviendo su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que el pene del menor rozara contra sus nalgas nuevamente.

- Ahhh tú…-susurró con placer, gruñendo fuertemente por las manos del mayor de esa manera tan pervertida y osada en su cuerpo, que Inglaterra mantuviera el control en las sesiones de sexo era algo a lo que podía acostumbrarse a decir verdad. El inglés sonrió al ver tan asertiva respuesta en el menor y levantó un poco sus caderas separando sus piernas.

-¿Ar-Arthur?- gimió sofocado al verlo allí, con ambas piernas abiertas y el líquido anterior aplicado a su entrada escurriendo por sus piernas, el inglés no dijo nada, sólo se dejo caer de manera salvaje en el miembro del americano.

-¡Mnn aahh A-Arthur…! ¡FUCK!

-Ahhh joder… Al-Alfred… ¡ahh!

No pudo evitar maldecir, se había estado preparando él mismo, estaba seguro que su ano estaba lo suficientemente ancho como para recibir el pene de su pareja de manera placentera, pero los cálculos no le fueron del todo correctos, pero poco le importo, se comenzó a mover abriendo sus piernas gritando sin contenerse, como un animal, sus caderas bajaban y subían mientras el americano lo sujetaba de las caderas y arqueaba su rostro cada vez que subía y volvía a bajar liberando su miembro y volviéndolo a comprimir en esa estrecha y caliente entrada.

-Ahh-h... ah-ora tú… idiot…-se tiró hacia atrás con placer mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

El americano se sonrojó con sutileza y cambió las posiciones dejándolo abajo, sin separarse, lo besó con dulzura y empezó arremeter su polla en su trasero, salía y volvía a entrar salpicando aquella sustancia viscosa en el proceso que era infaltable para lubricación, a Arthur no le gustaba el condón, a él le gustaba sentir el caliente semen del americano inundar su ser y hacerlo gritar como una fiera, y eso hizo al momento en que ambos acabaron agotados ante el sexo más fuerte de sus vidas.

-Yo mando, yo tengo el control -suspiró el inglés egocéntrico como siempre.

-Lo que tú digas baby…pero la próxima yo tendré el control…

-Lo tendrás cuando sepas de sexo…

-Sé de sexo, más que tú Inglaterra.

-¿Ja? ¡No me hagas reír! haces llorar a las mujeres de lo malo que eres…-gruñó poderoso, nadie le ganaba al gran Kirkland en perversión y en calentura.

-Claro, a las mujeres…-sonrió lujurioso el menor- Pero si no lo sabías, mi país es mucho mejor que el tuyo follando hombres, soy mejor en el sexo gay y siempre lo seré…- le cerró la boca al inglés quien iba a hablar con un beso.

Y cuando por fin quedaron libres de ese largo y apasionado beso, por fortuna para Alfred al inglés se le había olvidado el tema que habían abarcado.

* * *

><p>¿Les cuento algo triste? Alfred es mejor en el sexo en la relación USxUK ¿Cómo?<p>

Bueno, en encuestas él es mejor que Reino Unido practicando sexo anal, o sea, es más competente para ser el activo en sexo gay.

Yo siempre creía que era mejor Arthur, siempre… pero no en su relación homosexual. Compitiendo en quien hace sentir mejor a una "chica" gana Arthur.

Bueno, en cuanto a caricias y a lo erótico e incluso besos, gana Arthur también, con eso creo que estará feliz (¿o no?)

Quien sabe, hasta otra ocasión, les traeré mi último lemon de estos dos prontos, mucho más perverso que los que he hecho.


End file.
